


99 reasons why i hate myself --- hamilton smut

by nicis_fl00rr4t



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 99 day smut challenge, Other, Smut, WIP, more tags to be added eventually, please just help me, this is smut, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicis_fl00rr4t/pseuds/nicis_fl00rr4t
Summary: this compilation of sex, sex and more sex was brought to you by a person with absolutely no regard for their own well-being and a sudden bought of self-destruction. if you've somehow stumbled upon this, welcome. this fandom has been dead for a while, but i'm still putting out content for it and apparently you're still reading content for it. thank you for encouraging me to write some mind-numbingly filthy shit about the founding fathers.





	99 reasons why i hate myself --- hamilton smut

**Author's Note:**

> {TW: talk about sex and smut}

hello, dear readers! you're about to witness the narration of my slow descent into insanity. lmao i'm just kidding (kinda), don't worry. i sincerely hope you enjoy this work, or at least momentarily appreciate all the work i put into it as you look through it and question how you made it to this side of wattpad.

here's the 99 day prompt list i used: 

1\. caught masturbating  
2\. discovering boundaries  
3\. on the sofa  
4\. mutual masturbation  
5\. oral sex  
6\. guilt  
7\. romantic evening  
8\. blindfold  
9\. first to cum loses  
10\. cock ring  
11\. dry humping  
12\. teasing  
13\. almost caught  
14\. make up sex  
15\. night clubbing  
16\. spanking  
17\. dirty talk  
18\. rimming  
19\. teaching  
20\. lingerie  
21\. inappropriate location  
22\. gag  
23\. in the bath  
24\. in the shower  
25\. phone sex  
26\. casual  
27\. daddy kink  
28\. bondage  
29\. "i love you"  
30\. chair sex  
31\. loud sex  
32\. surprise  
33\. mirror  
34\. public bathroom sex  
35\. third person watching  
36\. leather and metal  
37\. breath play  
38\. domination  
39\. comfort sex  
40\. actually caught  
41\. honorifics  
42\. fight sex  
43\. threesome  
44\. filming themselves  
45\. accidental recording  
46\. no foreplay  
47\. watching the tapes  
48\. swimming pool  
49\. interrupted  
50\. sloppy sex  
51\. vanilla sex  
52\. birthday sex  
53\. bite marks  
54\. mechanical sex toy  
55\. drunk  
56\. humiliation kink  
57\. quickies  
58\. needy, clingy sex  
59\. midnight  
60\. rough sex  
61\. pure pleasure  
62\. car sex  
63\. on a plane  
64\. hair pulling  
65\. eaten out  
66\. praise kink  
67\. christmas  
68\. plugs  
69\. restrained sex  
70\. aftercare  
71\. fingering  
72\. multiple orgasms  
73\. road trip  
74\. hotel  
75\. sexting  
76\. degradation  
76\. at work  
77\. against the wall  
78\. feminization  
79\. pet-play  
80\. pegging  
81\. throat-fucking  
82\. spitroasting  
83\. chastity belt  
84\. knife kink  
85\. bodily fluids  
86\. corruption  
87\. safeword usage  
88\. wedding night  
89\. watching porn  
90\. body worship  
91\. one's on the phone  
92\. overstimulation  
93\. new toy  
94\. cockwarming  
95\. under the desk  
96\. nipple torture  
97\. one night stand  
98\. roleplay  
99\. author's choice [because i'll deserve it after this-]

please note that some of these were adjusted and changed to be something that i would realistically write, because the original list i found had some very iffy things on it. oh well. also, i will not be writing this over the span of 99 days like the challenge was originally intended. however, i hope to have this completed by 2022, which means i should be posting a couple of times a week once i get into the swing of things. look forward to that :)

you can request certain ships, dynamics or headcanons that you want to see. i would actually really appreciate it if you did so, because i always need ideas and want to put out content more catered to my audience. so yeah, just be polite about it and i might throw something in for you.

that's about it! enjoy your time spent reading here and don't forget to wear a fucking mask. (/srs)

\- a confused queer who really needs to shower


End file.
